


Phoenix Waldorf-Halliwell Version 1

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Gossip Girl, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Multi, Secret Relationship, Smut, Witch/Demon Hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Prudence Halliwell gives birth to a baby who is given to Lily and James Potter for adoption but when they are killed by Voldemort, their son is taken to the Dursley home. Before he is even found Patty Halliwell arrives from the afterlife in order to make sure that her Grandson is raised properly.SLASH STORY.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

In the Halliwell Manor in the upstairs bathroom is a fifteen-year-old Prudence Halliwell, she is holding a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test, one of three that are all positive. She starts to cry as she holds the test, a knock on the bathroom door sounds and Prue turns to the door, she asks who it is. The person replies "it's Piper, I heard you crying" Prue unlocks the door, she pulls her sister into the bathroom and quickly locks the door, Piper asks Prue "what's going on ?" Prue just holds out the pregnancy test to Piper who widens her eyes as she sees the positive test along with the other two positive tests.

"you're pregnant ?" asks Piper.

"yes, according to these tests" replies Prue before she says "Piper, I don't think I can raise a baby, I'm only fifteen"

"you're not going to get rid of it, are you ?" Piper asks Prue who shakes her head and replies "no, I'll give my child up for adoption"

"We just have to tell Grams now"

"she's going to kill you," says Piper shaking her head.

"I know, but we have to tell her or else she's going to be even angrier if she found out later on," Prue tells Piper who nods in agreement. The two exit the bathroom, they head downstairs, they then call out "Grams" Prue then says out loud "I need to tell you something" Their Grams comes out from the kitchen, she asks them "what do you want to talk to you about ?"

"I need to talk to you about something" replies Prue nervously.

"what is it ?" asks Gram.

"you might want to sit down," says Piper. Grams sits down on the sofa as Phoebe enters the room, she asks what is going on, they don't reply so Phoebe just sits down next to her grandmother and Prue says "well, I haven't been feeling well lately, been throwing up every morning"

"oh my god" exclaims Phoebe figuring out what was going on.

"you've been sick every morning, I'll take you to the doctor to find out what's wrong," Grams says to Prue who tells her grams that she may already know what the problem is, she then tells her grams that she's pregnant. The older woman is shocked, she starts lecturing her eldest grand-daughter about using protection, among other things. She then asks Prue "what do you plan to do ?"

"I'm going to give up my baby for adoption, he or she will be better off with a proper mother, not a teenage mother" replies Prue. Prue's Grams, Phoebe and Piper all agree with Prue even though Prue's Grams tells Prue that her baby will most likely be a girl, she then asks who the father is. Prue replies that it was only once and that she didn't get his name, Prue's Grams isn't happy that Prue doesn't know the guy's name but she calms down promising that she'll be talking to Prue at a later time.

Several months later, Prue gives birth to a baby boy, inside the manor, much to Prue's Grams' shock. The baby is named Phoenix Andrew Halliwell, a P name is a tradition and the name Andrew after Andy Trudeau who had known that Prue was pregnant and had helped her.

Grams performs a wiccaning for the one-month-year-old baby boy before she takes him to meet his new adoptive parents who she had been in contact with for months, they had been faking a pregnancy to pretend that the baby is truly theirs. They name their new son Harry James Potter.

* * *

On the 31st of October, the next year, in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the man yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while, a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while, a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

* * *

It is an hour after midnight on the 1st of November after Dumbledore had dumped baby Harry on the doorstep on the Dursley Home with a hidden wicked smirk a transparent woman who become corporeal suddenly appears on Privet Drive, this woman has brown hair and eyes, this woman is a beautiful woman, she knows that Professor McGonagall is still there watching everything but she doesn't care, she only cares about her grandson, she walks up to the doorstep and picks him up. She then says "I can't believe that old man, he just left you on the doorstep like a bottle of milk" before she sees the cat turn back into a woman and she points her wand at her as she says "who are you ?"

The woman steps into the light causing Professor McGonagall to gasp, she lowers her wand and asks "Patty ?" she then says "But you're dead"

"I am but I had to see my grandchild and get him to a safe place" replies Patty, she then says "it's good to see you, Minnie"

"you too, Patty" Professor McGonagall hugs Patty, she asks how she had become corporeal, Patty just shrugs and tells Minerva that it's not important, that getting her grandson somewhere safer is which Minerva agrees on. Patty asks Minerva if she still had her whirling power, Minerva nods and replies "I've always had it, along with my Astral Projection"

"good, we need to get to Halliwell Manor" Minerva nods but before she grabs Patty, Patty suddenly disappears in a shimmer, Minerva is shocked but she doesn't worry about it and whirls away from the street to the Halliwell Manor where Patty is waiting staring at her grandson. Patty and Minerva agree not to tell Penny about Patty's grandson's shimmering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Thirteen and a half years later...**

* * *

_Hey, Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever. Two of my Sources, Melanie91 and Helena92 sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central Station, bags in hand, Serena Van Der Woodsen and Phoenix Waldorf. Was it only a year ago that out 'It' girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? And just like that, she's back. And what about our precious Phoenix, he left a month ago without word and just as suddenly he's back, don't believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us, Melanie91 and Helena92 send proof. Thanks for the photos, girls._

* * *

At Grand Central Station, walking through the station is a young man, he is carrying a red carry-on suitcase. He walks up the stairs towards the exit where he sees his and his sister's friend Serena who is looking over the entire station, she comes down the stair where she sees a friend who she greets with a smile. Phoenix doesn't notice a guy with an almost shaved head staring at him as he walks with his sister, the guy then starts to stare at Serena as she greets her friend.

* * *

_Spotted: Lonely Boy, Can't believe the love of his life has returned. If only they knew who he was. But everyone knows them. And everyone is talking. Wonder what Blair Waldorf thinks? Sure Serena and she are BFFs and She's our Phoenix's sister but rumour has it that Blair's boyfriend, Nate, had a thing for one of them._

* * *

At a party, a girl in a bathroom, her phone goes off, she checks it to find a message on it saying 'Phoenix and Serena are back!' The girl leaves the bathroom, in search of her fake boyfriend, Nate who is really dating her little brother. She bumps into her mother who says to her "Blair if you're going to wear one of my designs, tell me, so we can at least get it properly fitted"

"thanks, mom, I'll keep that in mind" Blair replies, she then adds "great party" before she walks away to find her fake boyfriend.

She hears her mother say "she is my best advertisement"

She finds him talking with his father and a few other men, she walks up and says to Nate's father "excuse me, Captain" she then asks Nate "Nate, can I borrow you ?"

"uh, sure" he replies, he asks the men "can you excuse me for a sec ?" the men nod and Blair drags Nate away from the men, they hear someone call out "Nathaniel, Any interest in some fresh air ?" making a signal for a smoke.

"when I get back ?" replies Nate.

"if he gets back," says Blair, she pulls Nate into one of the rooms. "what's going on ?" asks Nate.

"Phoenix is back" is all Blair says, the reaction to the news is a very happy Nate as he smiles brightly at the news that his boyfriend is back in New York after being gone for a month. Nate asks Blair "do you know where he went ?"

"do you ?" Blair replies.

"yea, he went to San Francisco, he went to find his birth mother and see what she's like"

"I wonder what she's like, I bet she has powers like Phoenix does" she mouths the word powers just in case they are overheard.

"I think she might," Nate tells Blair smiling.

* * *

Sitting on the couch at the party are three teenagers, the two girls check their phones and one of them exclaims "God, you'll never believe what's on Gossip Girl"

"someone saw Serena and Phoenix getting off the train at Grand Central," says the other girl.

"good. Things were getting a little dull around here" says the guy holding up his glass on scotch.

* * *

Outside the building, Phoenix gets out of the car as another car pulls up, Phoenix walks into the building as the occupant of the other car gets out of the car. It's Serena. Who sees Phoenix and she exclaims "Nix" Phoenix turns around, he sees Serena and says "Serena, it's good to see you"

"oh my god, it's awesome to see you too" replies Phoenix, they hug and Phoenix asks her "when did you get back ?"

"just now"

"same here," says Phoenix, he then says "I was away for a month" answering Serena's unasked question. They walk past the guy at the front gate, enter the building and walk up the stairs to the party that is happening, they enter the party, they see Phoenix's mother but Serena turns away. Phoenix's mother turns to them and exclaims "Phoenix" when she sees him before she hugs him, she then sees Serena, she asks "Serena Van Der Woodsen, is that you ?"

Serena turns, Phoenix's mother says to her "oh my god, you're back, it's so good to see you" she hugs Serena, she says to Phoenix and Serena "I'll be right back" and she walks away. Phoenix follows her and says "don't say anything about me being here, I want it to be a surprise"

Elenor knocks on the door, she says through the door "Blair, it's Serena"

"Serena ?" Phoenix overhears Nate ask before hear Nate asks Blair "Serena's back too ?"

"must be" Phoenix hears Blair say before Nate asks her "don't you want to say 'hey' ?" as he gets off of the bed which he had been sitting on.

"yeah, totally" replies Blair sounding like she'd rather do the opposite. Phoenix just thinks to himself 'just wait until she sees me'

Phoenix hears the other guests gossiping, one woman says "I thought she was at boarding school"

"I heard she's pregnant," says another woman.

"no, because she was in rehab," says a third woman.

"she looks good," says a man.

"oh my god, is that Phoenix ?" asks one woman.

"look at how long his hair is now" gasps another woman. Phoenix's hair is longer than Serena's hair with a few braids in it, his hair reaches halfway down his back.

"he looks gorgeous," says a third woman to a man.

"agreed," says the man. Serena walks over to her mother who is saying to a woman "so I told him, 'forget it, I don't care if it's Murakami, it clashes with my sofa" the two chuckle a bit, Serena sees her mom, she gets her attention by saying "mom, mom" Lily Van Der Woodsen turns, Serena says "hey, hey, good to see you"

"Oh, Serena darling," Lily says before hugging her daughter.

"Um, so where is he ?" asks Serena, the question confuses Phoenix, Lily is silent and Serena asks "what ? they haven't let him out yet ?" sounding annoyed.

"no, let's not discuss that right now, I thought you might wanna see some of your friends," says Lily.

"I already saw Phoenix" Serena tells Lily who widens her eyes.

* * *

A door opens and Phoenix sees the back of Nate facing towards Phoenix, he walks towards him as another door opens, Blair turns to look at Nate who is staring at Phoenix, not really seeing Phoenix before she turns to see Serena and she says "hi, Serena, so good to see you"

"hi, how are you doing ?" asks Serena.

"come, we're about to have dinner," says Blair dragging Serena to the table. Phoenix decides that this is the time to reveal himself, he nods at his mother

"I'll set a place for you next to Blair and the one of the other side as well," says Phoenix's mother.

"why are you setting two places for Serena, mother ?" asks Blair pretending that she doesn't know that her brother is back.

"because I'm not the only one whose back" replies Serena, she points to Phoenix, Blair turns to see who Serena is pointing at once she sees Phoenix she screams before she yells out "Phoenix, you're back" she runs and hugs him tightly, she whispers in his ear "I'm glad you're back, you should kiss your boyfriend soon" she then says to Serena "come on, let's get to the table" Phoenix suddenly freezes the room, everyone stops moving except for Nate who looks around the room, he smiles before he storms over to Phoenix and kisses him, with more passion than ever before, like it's him marking his territory. They kiss for ten minutes before Nate breaks the kiss, he then mutters "marry me" Phoenix kisses Nate before he says "we're already engaged, remember"

"I remember but your sister doesn't know, does she ?" asks Nate causing Phoenix to chuckle before he says "no, she'd kill you for making me your fiance at fifteen"

"so true," says Nate, they look at Serena and Phoenix says "I still can't believe that she kissed you and tried to have sex with you"

Nate looks at her and replies "I know, it was a drunken thing, she wouldn't have done it if she was sober, I hope" Nate breaks away from Phoenix with a sigh before he says "we have to unfreeze the place"

"I know, but I don't want to" Nate steps back into position before Phoenix unfreezes the scene.

"yea, actually there's somewhere I have to go," Serena tells them.

"you're leaving ?" asks Blair sounding upset.

"Yeah, I just- I don't feel well, I just wanted to come by and says 'hi', I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"see you tomorrow," says Phoenix giving a wave. Blair smiles until Serena's back is turned and she walks over to Kati and Is with Phoenix following, she says "School, I guess she's back for good"

"didn't you know she's coming ?" asks Kati.

"of course I did, I just wanted it to be a surprise"

"speaking of surprises," says Phoenix, he reveals himself to the girls who both hug him to greet him before they get onto their phones. Phoenix thinks 'I've missed this, now, I wonder why Serena is back now, and why did she leave ?' which he voices once he and Blair are alone. Chuck Bass is watching them talk with a smirk on his face as he checks Phoenix out which Phoenix can feel and he hears from Chuck's mind 'damn, he's gotten hotter than ever' Phoenix turns to Chuck and smirks before turning back around. 

* * *

_Word is that S bailed on B's party in under 90 seconds. And didn't even have one limoncello. Has our bad girl really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act? Why's she leave? Why'd she returned? Send me all the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The only one. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The next day Phoenix is with his sister and her minions, they are sitting there as a Blonde girl approaches them, Phoenix notices her and asks Blair "whose that ?" nodding at the girl as she approaches.

"I'll introduce you when she's over here" replies Blair. The girl walks over with a box, she gives them to Blair, she notices Phoenix but doesn't ask. Phoenix smirks as he knows that the girl is trying to get into Blair's good graces, he hears her thoughts as well and he says "Blair, dear, are you going to introduce the young lady or do I need to introduce myself ?"

"Oh, right, Phoenix, Jenny, Jenny, Phoenix" says Blair before she says to Jenny "Phoenix is my little brother, he's a year younger than me and is automatically invited to any and all events I might have" she then says to Phoenix "Jenny here is helping with the invites to the Kiss on the Lips party, in exchange for getting an invite"

"awesome" replies Phoenix, he then says to Jenny "call me Nix" before as Blair starts sorting through the invites. Kati says "so cute" as she looks at her invite.

"they should be framed or something," says Isabel.

"not bad work, and here's yours, as promised" Blair says to Jenny, she gives one of the invites to Jenny who replies "thanks" They then see Serena walking towards them, with some yogurt and she says "hey, here you guys are, I looked all over the dining hall for you" she notices Jenny and says "oh, hi, I'm Serena"

"I know, I mean, hi, I'm Jen"

"hi" Blair watches with distaste while Phoenix looks bored already.

"so..." starts Serena as she grabs one of the invites "when's the party ?" Everyone is silent for a moment and Blair says "Saturday, and you're kind of not invited, since, until 12 hours ago, everyone thought you were at boarding school, now we're full. And Jenny used up all the invites"

"actually-" starts Jenny.

"you can go now" Blair dismisses her, Jenny walks away, she says to Serena "sorry"

"no, it's OK, I got a lot of stuff to do anyway but I'm wondering, what about Phoenix, he wasn't here 12 hours ago, is he invited ?" asks Serena.

"he's always invited, he's always had an invite to every party, in fact, he's always the first name on the list" replies Blair, she asks "remember ?"

"Oh, yea, I remember, Nix is always first on the list, I almost forgot and it doesn't matter if he's not around either"

"exactly," says Blair, she adds "no matter what, my sweet little brother is always on the list for invites" she side hugs Phoenix for a moment with a smile on her face.

"don't you mean, 'my sweet, innocent, virtuous little brother' ?" asks Kati who thinks that Phoenix is still a virgin.

"virtuous ?" asks Phoenix turning to Kati before he says "I haven't been a virgin since I was thirteen"

"what ?" exclaims Kati, Serena and Isabel before Kati asks "who'd you lose it to? how old was he?"

"was he cute? do we know him?" asks Isabel.

"was he gentle? did he have a big one?" asks Serena.

"I'm not telling you who I lost it to, he was older than me, a year older, just so you know, he is gorgeous, you might know him but it might just be a guy that I know that you don't, he was amazingly gentle, he wanted mine and his first time to be perfect which it was and he was hung, like big, long and thick, I'm surprised that it actually fit inside me, I took every inch of the guy, all eleven inches" replies Phoenix making Blair groan and say "I don't think I wanted to know that, little brother" pretending that she didn't enjoy the information, she then says "well, we should get going then, unless you want us to wait for you, looks like you got a lot of yogurt left" Kati and Is pick everything up as Blair and Phoenix stand up.

"no, go ahead" replies Serena with a smile. The four of them walk away from the steps leaving Serena behind but before they can really leave Serena asks turning around "Blair, Nix, think we could meet tonight ?"

"I'd love to, but I'm doing something tonight" replies Blair.

"and I'm going to be working on a little something tonight with someone"

"The Palace, Eight o'clock? Nate will wait and you can show me and your sister what you're working on" Serena replies not taking 'No' for an answer and not knowing that it's actually Phoenix who is seeing Nate tonight and is thinking that Blair is going to see him.

_Spotted on the steps of the Met: an S and B power struggle with our precious Phoenix in the middle of it._

"I could probably do a half-hour," says Blair.

"and I guess I could be a little late," says Phoenix.

* * *

_Did S think she could waltz home and things would be like they were?_

* * *

"thanks for making time" says Serena to the two Waldorfs.

"you're our best friend" replies Blair and Phoenix in unison.

* * *

_Did B think S would go down without a fight? Or can these two hotties work it out? and what's P to do if they truly start fighting after all he spent a month away from us to get away from fights like this, at least that's what everyone thinks. There's nothing Gossip Girl likes more than a good catfight. And this could be a classic._

* * *

Blair, Phoenix and the two girls walk away from Serena who is left all alone on the steps eating her yogurt.

Phoenix leaves Blair, Kati and Isabel, he follows Serena to the Ostroff Centre where he sees Serena enter, so he follows her in, he sees her enter one of the rooms so he follows her and he hears her say "I talked to the nurse, I'm kidnapping you"

"we're going shopping? aren't we ?" asks Eric, once Phoenix hears Eric he enters the room as Serena says "we're going to Bendel's for an hour, I had a really bad day"

"yea, sorry about that, about earlier," says Phoenix making his presence known. Serena asks Phoenix "what are you doing here ?"

"really? because I had a great day, a couple of pills, Rorschach tests, green Jell-O for lunch" Eric replies to Serena before he says to Phoenix "it's good to see you, Nix"

"mmm, why didn't you save me some ?" Serena asks Eric about the green Jell-O.

"it's good to see you too, Eric," Phoenix says to Eric.

"come on, we gotta get out of here before mom shows up," says Serena.

"agreed" mutters Phoenix. Eric finishes getting dressed and they leave the centre, they head to Bendel's. After ten minutes they pull up at the front of Bendel's which they enter. They walk down some stairs, Phoenix hears with his enhanced sense of hearing "Jenny, what is it? what's wrong ?"

"do you like this on me ?" Jenny asks the male.

"wait for a second, is that why you needed me ?" asks the male voice before he says, "I thought that this was an emergency"

"a fashion emergency" replies Jenny, she then says "I mean, come on, I've never been to a big dance before"

"neither have I"

"Yeah, but Mom's gone and Dad's allergic to department stores" they are silent for a bit before the male says "well, you look good, Jen, you do, really"

"thanks, I mean, it's more than our rent. But I think I can sew something like it" she then spots Serena, Phoenix and Eric before she says "oh, my gosh, It's Serena and Phoenix" she then says loudly gaining Serena and Phoenix's attention "hi, Serena, Nix"

"Hey, Jenny," says Phoenix as Serena replies "hey" they walk over to her and Serena asks her "Hey, Jenny, right ?"

"Yeah, hi"

"this is my-"

"stylist and personal shopper, Eric, hi," Eric says to Jenny who replies "hi, this is my brother" she turns around to introduce him but he isn't anywhere to be seen. Phoenix can see him behind the clothing rack, Phoenix rolls his eyes at the teenage boy.

Serena asks Jenny "so is that your dress for Kiss on the Lips ?" Jenny replies "sort of" before she adds "speaking of that.. umm, here, I made you one during free period but if anyone where you get it, I know nothing"

"thanks," Serena says to Jenny before she, Phoenix and Eric walk away as Jenny calls out softly "Dan? Dan ?"

"Jenny," Serena says to get Jenny's attention before she says "that dress would look even better in black"

"black, cool, thanks" replies Jenny. Phoenix, Eric and Serena leave Bendals together before Phoenix leaves the two Van De Woodsens to head to meet up with Blair.

* * *

That night, Serena, Blair and Phoenix are at the Palace, they are sitting at the bar, they each have a drink in their hands. Serena asks them both "so how's your mom doing, with the divorce and everything ?"

"great, so my dad left her for another man, she lost fifteen pounds, got an eyelift, it's been good for her"

"I'm really sorry," says Serena.

"yea, I could tell, since you didn't call or write the entire time it was happening"

"no, I know, I was just... Boarding school, is like-" says Serena

"I don't know why you went to boarding school, to begin with," says Blair.

"yea, why did you go there ?" asks Phoenix

Blair then asks Serena "do you know how it felt... calling your house when you didn't show up to school, having your mom say: 'didn't Serena tell you that she moved to Connecticut ?', at least when Phoenix left for a month he told me, you, mom, dad and our friends that he was leaving, even if he never told anyone else"

"I just- I had to go, I just- I needed to get away from everything," Serena tells Blair before she says "please just trust me"

"how can I trust you... when I feel like I don't know you ?" asks Blair.

"I agree with that, Blair had called and told me that you had left without telling her," says Phoenix.

"let's fix that, I saw you at school with Kati and Is, and I get it, I don't want to take any of that away from you," Serena says to Blair.

"because it's yours to take if you want"

"no, that's not what I mean, I-" Serena's silent for a moment before she says "I miss you" she then adds "both of you, I just want things to go back to the way they used to be, you know, walking to school together, dancing on tables at Bungalow, and night swimming at your mom's country house, you're like my little brother and my sister, the Unholy Trinity of the Upper East Side" she says to them both before she says "you know, and with our families... we all need each other"

"well, you missed some classic Eleanor Waldorf meltdowns, if it wasn't such a tragedy, it would have been funny, actually it kind of was," says Blair, the three laugh before Serena says "well, I wish I could've been there"

"you are now" replies Blair, she then asks Phoenix "so what are you working on anyway ?"

"just a little spell, I'll explain later, I have to go" replies Phoenix before he gets up and he says "I'm meeting up with someone" meaning Nate.

"and I have to meet Nate," says Blair as she looks at her watch before she says "kind of have something special planned" her something planned is staying in, alone watching Audrey Hepburn.

"well, I don't wanna keep you, but..." says Serena before the three of them all hug and Serena says "I love you, B and P"

"I love you too, S" Blair and Phoenix reply. Blair and Phoenix then leave and Serena empties her drink in a mouthful, nervously.

* * *

_Spotted at the Palace Hotel: S, B and P having a heart-to-heart-to heart. Hm, why so thirty S? You may have won over B and P for now... but we still think you're hiding something. Now, where could our favourite Prince be going and who is he meeting with. Please send me the deets._

* * *

Phoenix arrives at the hotel where Nate waiting. He knocks on the room door, it opens to reveal Nate who says "it's about time, my Fire Bird"

"I was with Serena and Blair, we were having a talk"

"what about ?" asks Nate as Phoenix enters the room.

"let's not worry about it and enjoy our time together"

"OK" Nate replies to Phoenix, he then he pulls Phoenix into the room, closes the door and kisses Phoenix senseless and after he breaks the kiss Phoenix says "I missed you, Nate"

"and I've missed you too, Nix" replies Nate, he starts to take Phoenix's clothes off as Nate's clothes are stripped off by Phoenix. A few hours later the two are laying on the bed, exhausted after they had several hours of really good sex and Nate asks "so, what do you want to do now ?"

"maybe a spell" replies Phoenix, they get off the bed, put on their clothes before Phoenix sets up what he needs for the spell that he's casting. He then chants

_*"Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me,_

_I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide"*_

A swirl of lights appears, once they're gone they see a very stern looking woman with brown hair and brown eyes appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The woman looks at Phoenix with a very stern look, she looks over at Nate, eyes him as of she is assessing him, once she's done she turns back to Phoenix she asks him "what have you summoned me for?" she then asks "and who is this?" motioning to Nate

"My name is Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald"

"it's nice to meet you when you and my great grandson marry, he is keeping the Halliwell name, once he takes it," she says pointing at Nate before he adds with a smile "I'm Penelope Halliwell by the way, call me Grams"

"his name could be Phoenix Halliwell-Waldorf-Archibald" suggests Nate, he then says "it's nice to meet you, Grams" before Phoenix says to his great-grandmother "I wanted some advice"

"on what ?" she asks him.

"how to approach my mother, I want to meet her but I don't know if it's a good idea, when I was in San Francisco I watched her and my aunt Piper to get a feel of what they were like, I even visited my mother's workplace but I have no idea on how to proceed or how to introduce Nate to them once I tell them who I am"

Phoenix's great-grandmother tells him to wait for a later time as the sisters have yet to be united. Phoenix nods in understanding before he says to her "oh, umm, I need something to protect Nate from magical attacks" before he asks "is there anything that can help with that? Like something that will protect him from curses, spells, demons, witches and other magical beings ?"

"well, there is a protection necklace but it would look foolish on him, as it's for females, but it would look good on you"

"anything for Nate though ?"

"yes, you create a ring of protection, one that signifies two men, you two, it will protect him"

"even from demons ?" asks Nate stepping forward. Phoenix's great-grandmother tells him that it'll protect him from spells, curses, and evil spirits before she tells him about a magical amulet that blocks evil forces from harming whoever is wearing it, she then adds that they should add a way to make sure that the ring can't come off either unless Nate takes it off and to make sure that anyone holding onto them is protected too just like with the Protection Necklace which has been lost for a while. Phoenix nods before he says to his great-grandmother "I'll head over there now and look in the Book of Shadows for the spell to create a Protection Ring for Nate" Phoenix nods before he says to his great-grandmother

"how are you going to get there ?" asks Grams.

"I'll shimmer there, Nate will read the book, write down some spells and we'll leave before my mom and her sisters come back" replies Phoenix,

"Shimmering is a demonic power, well, it's a common demon power," says Grams.

"I don't know why I have it but since I have it, I'll use it, I have a lot of powers," says Phoenix, he then grabs Nate and Shimmers out to the hotel room, he reappears in the attic. Phoenix tells Nate to go look in the book for Spells, he heads downstairs quietly as Nate goes through the Book which he had found in a locked chest.

Phoenix opens the attic door, magically and heads downstairs, he walks around the entire manor, he then heads back upstairs to grab a memento from each of his family, he grabs a necklace from his Mother's room, a diamond choker from his aunt Phoebe's old room and a beautiful diamond hair brooch from his Aunt Piper's room before he heads back up to the attic. He sees Nates with several pages of paper and when he sees Phoenix he tells Phoenix that he decided to write down the spells that might come in handy, just in case of any trouble with any demons. Phoenix nods in agreement after they are finished they place the book back in the chest before locking it. Phoenix grabs Nate and they shimmer back to the hotel room where Phoenix's great-grandmother is waiting and she asks "well ?"

"we couldn't find a spell for the Protection Ring"

"then create a spell," says Grams causing Phoenix and Nate to widen their eyes. Phoenix starts to think, he grabs a piece of paper and starts to write down a spell. Once he is done he shows his great-grandmother who smiles and says "you are pretty good at those" she then asks "how long have you been practising ?"

"always, I've always had my powers so once I figured out what I was, I started practising, obviously I had told some people that I was actually magical and the others think I'm just a practitioner who is interested in Wicca, like Serena and Chuck"

"who actually knows that you have actual magic ?"

"Nate, Blair, Dorota and my adoptive parents" replies Phoenix, he then adds "it been hard to keep it from everyone, mostly because of Gossip Girl" Grams nods in understanding before she tells him to try and find out who this Gossip girl is so that you would have a way to make sure that his magic isn't posted on the site but Nate tells Grams that her identity is the only secret kept, that she, in fact, says 'and who am I ? That's one secret I'll never tell, the only one, you know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl' Grams says to them "try to find out who Gossip Girl, and then tell her that if she keeps your magical secret that you'll keep her identity a secret" Nate and Phoenix agree with the plan, they decide to start planning and they decide to keep the plan between themselves. Grams disappears in a swirl of lights as Nate and Phoenix read over the spells and information that Nate had collected.

* * *

Later that night they tell Blair about Serena kissing Nate and trying to sleep with him. Blair is as pissed off by this as Phoenix was when he saw it happen.

The next day, around Lunch Time. Blair, Nate and Phoenix are in a restaurant, the three of them are eating their food in silence, Phoenix has enough so he suddenly casts an Illusion around them before he says "OK, I've had enough of the silence" he then asks "can we talk the elephant in the room ?"

"finally" mutters Nate, the two Waldorfs glare at him and Nate says to Blair "Look, Blair, we know that we hurt you by keeping what happened a secret and we wanna fix it"

"really? And how are you going to fix it ?"

"We want to put everything in the past, we're not going to see or even talk to her again"

"I probably will since I got over it a while ago" Phoenix says to Blair before he says "plus since we still need to keep up the cover, I don't have to be mad, I'll pretend that I don't care about everything and stay neutral, plus I kind of want to deal with some other stuff anyway" Blair smiles and says "I think that's a good idea, let's not mention it again" she then asks "is there anything else you want to mention before we continue to eat ?" Nate and Phoenix look at each other, Nate asks telepathically 'should we tell her ?'

'she isn't going to be happy'

'she can channel that into hating Serena'

"OK, what is it that you're keeping from me now ?" demands Blair looking serious, Phoenix takes out his engagement ring that is hanging on his necklace, Blair takes one look at it, she screams in excitement before she hugs them both. She then after a moment slaps both of their heads, hard before she says "I can't believe you're both engaged at fifteen and sixteen"

"I turn sixteen next year"

"seventeen for me," says Nate. Blair rolls her eyes at them and tells them that she is going to plan their engagement party when everyone knows about them and set up their seating tables for their wedding, Blair look serious so the two teenage boys nod quickly. Phoenix gets rid of the Illusion and they finish eating their food. They confirm when the Limo will get them for the party before they leave the restaurant, separately.

* * *

That night Nate, Blair, Phoenix, Chuck, Kati, Isabel are in a limo heading to the Kiss on the Lips Party. Chuck, Kati and Is are smoking pot as Phoenix, Nate and Blair watch, Phoenix and Nate sit closely together.

* * *

At the party Nate and Phoenix are dancing together with Blair, Phoenix sees Chuck with Kati and Isabel, he is looking at Jenny with a look and he asks the girls "who's the newbie ?"

"Jenny Humprey. She's a freshman" replies Kati.

"I love freshmen, they're so-"

"fresh ?" asks Isabel before Chuck asks "anything about her on Gossip Girl ?"

"no"

"until you're done with her," says Kati. Chuck walks over and he starts to talk to Jenny, Phoenix narrows his eyes at them causing Nate to look behind him to where Jenny and Chuck are. After a while, Chuck and Jenny walk upstairs but Phoenix doesn't see that as he is dancing with Nate, alone as Blair talks to some people.

* * *

Ten minutes later Phoenix sees Serena, he can't believe that she's actually at the party so he walks over to her and asks "what are you doing here ?" he then says "Blair's going to be pissed off" he then notices the guy with her and asks "who's this ?"

"Dan Humprey, we're looking for my sister, Jenny, she's with this guy named Chuck" replies the guy, Serena goes searching as Nate walks over, he whispers in Phoenix's ear as he stares at Dan "he's cute, invite him for a threesome?" Phoenix nods a little before Serena returns and says "I can't find her"

"check upstairs," says Phoenix before he says "he'll go somewhere quiet"

"agreed," says Nate. The two nods and head upstairs, Nate and Phoenix follow them. They get to the stairs, Dan says "there isn't going to be anyone up here"

"Dan" interrupts Serena.

"what ?" asks Dan. Phoenix is the one to reply "that's Chuck's scarf"

"Oh, god" mutters Dan as he runs up the stairs, he gets to the roof where he sees Chuck on top of Jenny, Dan yells out "Hey! Jenny!" Chuck gets off of her, she goes to Dan as Serena yells "Chuck, get off of her" Jenny is handed over to Serena, Nate and Phoenix as Chuck says that it's a party and that things happen, he then asks who Dan is. Dan replies "how many times do I have to tell you? I'm in your class, My name is Dan Humprey, and that (he points at Jenny) is my little sister" he then punches Chuck but Phoenix feels that it's not enough so he steps forward, he too punches Chuck but this punch is backed up with telekinetic force that makes Chuck fly into one of the small glass rooves. Phoenix is breathing heavily with growls coming out, his eyes turning black, Nate knowing that Phoenix is ready to kill Chuck rushes over, steps in front of Phoenix and says "it's OK, you got him good, you don't need to hurt him anymore, I think he's learnt his lesson" Nate turns and glares at Chuck before he turns back to Phoenix's eyes turn back to normal and Phoenix says "thanks" Dan, Serena and Jenny are still there and Phoenix says to Jenny and Dan "I have a pretty bad temper, a guy I once beat the shit out of was in the hospital for three months, in a coma, since then-"

"Nate has taken upon himself to calm Phoenix down since only a few of us could without getting hurt, Blair and I are some of the others" says Serena as Chuck gets up, she tells Dan and Jenny that they should leave, she storms over to Chuck, she shoves him and yells at him "Chuck, don't you ever touch her again" before she leaves.

"Hey, your life is over, slut" Chuck yells at Serena, he then yells "don't forget, I know everything" Phoenix and Nate both scoff at him before they too leave Chuck.

* * *

The lot of them walk through the party, Nate and Phoenix fill Blair in on what happened and why Serena and Dan were there before leaving the party, together not feeling like sticking around. They see Dan, Jenny and Serena get into a taxi from an alleyway but before Phoenix and Nate leave they hear Blair say "she'd better not show her face again"

"I'm actually hoping she will" replies Chuck. Phoenix and Nate leave in a taxi, heading to the Waldorf Penthouse where the two go up to Phoenix's room to sleep, naked.

* * *

The next morning the two boys are woken by a scream, the two sit up, Phoenix lights a Thermal Ball in order to attack whoever is attacking only to find Dorota standing in his room, staring at them, she then asks "what is Mr Nate doing in your bed, naked ?"

"they're together" replies Blair entering the room before she says "Nate and I aren't dating, Nate is dating, no scratch that, Nate is engaged to Phoenix"

"engaged ?" exclaims Dorota in a protective outrage, she narrows her eyes at Nate and says "you better protect him"

"with my life" swears Nate raising a hand which was covering the bulge in the blankets causing Dorota to widen her eyes and mutter "oh my" she turns around and Blair asks Nate if he was having a good dream to which Nate replies "yes, it was" wagging his eyebrows before he says "Phoenix and I wish to deal with the result of my dream while you fill Dorota in on everything" Blair nods, she grabs Dorota and escorts her out of the room before taking a look back to see Nate's cock enter her brother and she leaves.

Phoenix and Nate are walking down the stairs behind Blair as Serena enters the penthouse, she calls out for Blair causing the two to widen their eyes and Phoenix grabs Nate and shimmers into the closet under the stairs before they hear Serena say to Blair "hey"

"Serena" Blair replies

"Hey, I got three bone-dry caps and Audrey, for you, me and Phoenix"

"I must have totally blanked on the part where I invited you over, Phoenix isn't here, he's with his boyfriend" says Blair stepping down from the stairs, she walks into the living room with Serena following as she says "I called you, Blair, it's Sunday morning, coffee, croissants, Breakfast at Tiffany's before watching something with shirtless men with Phoenix, it's our tradition" before she says "wait, Phoenix has a boyfriend ?"

"yes, he does, in fact, I saw them earlier, having sex" before she says "I have new traditions now"

"well, they're not traditions if they're new" replies Serena, she goes to sit on the couch, they sit in silence for a moment, Serena then says "look, I'm really trying to make an effort here, I thought everything was good between us"

"it was before I found out that you kissed and tried to sleep with my boyfriend" replies Blair causing Serena to go silent for a minute before she asks "how did you find out ?"

"Nate and Phoenix told me" it's quiet for a moment "at least they felt that they owed it to me, to tell the truth"

"I don't know what to say," says Serena making Phoenix roll his eyes before Blair says "don't bother saying anything, I wouldn't believe you anyway" Blair stands up and walks towards the stairs, Serena stands up and says "Blair, am I s-?"

"you know, I always knew you were a whore, I never took you for a liar too"

"Blair, how can I fix this ?"

"you don't, Serena, you just stay away, from me... my brother, my boyfriend, and my friends" replies Blair then says to her "you're done here" before she walks away from her ex-best friend.

* * *

_Serena's visit was short and apparently not very sweet. But you know what is? Revenge. We hear it's best served cold. Who's hungry?_

* * *

At the Halliwell Manor, Prue Halliwell walks towards her bedroom to find the door open, she enters her room and walks around, everything seems normal until she notices that her necklace is missing so she yells out for her sister, Piper who come running, Piper asks "what's wrong, Prue?" Prue turns to them and asks "did you borrow my necklace?

"no, why?" asks Piper

"it's gone" replies Prue, eyes looking worried. Piper starts to look worried before she says "you probably misplaced it, you know, like how I misplaced one of my shoes before I found it the very next day in the conservatory"

"that's true and I hope that it's true with my necklace," says Prue before she heads to work where her ex-fiance, Roger, is waiting for her, much to her annoyance since he works where she works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

At around 11 in the morning, Nate, Phoenix and Blair arrive at the Bass Brunch. Blair and Chuck are ready for destruction while Phoenix and Nate are more interested in getting through the brunch so that they can summon Phoenix's great-grandmother for some information on handfasting since Nate had come across the page when they were at the Halliwell Manor. Phoenix had decided to wear his hair up using one of his sister's hair brooches, leaving his aunt's hair brooch somewhere safe for his and Nate's wedding. They sit with Blair, Chuck and the others at one of the tables, they are drinking some alcoholic drinks, Phoenix has a cocktail named Phoenix.

They turn and suddenly see Serena and Dan standing at the entrance of the room for the brunch. Dan looks like a deer in headlights while Serena looks nervous. Blair and Chuck notice that Serena is there with Dan, Phoenix hears Serena say to Dan "you know what? maybe this is a bad idea". Blair exclaims softly "you've gotta be kidding"

"yeah, this was definitely a bad idea" Phoenix hears Dan reply before Chuck says looking over at them "this should be fun" Dan and Serena walk forward into the room with everyone at Phoenix's table watching them. 

* * *

_Looks like Chuck and Blair showed up with quite the appetite. For destruction, that is._

* * *

Sometime later Serena disappears, Blair is talking with Nate's father alongside Phoenix, Nate comes up to them, kisses Blair's cheek as he thinks to Phoenix 'want to ditch early and meet me upstairs?'

'why ?' thinks Phoenix as Nate says to Blair "hey, let me get a refill" he then says "I'll be right back"

'why do you think?' replies Nate smirking.

"I'll go with you," Nate's father says to him before he says to Phoenix and Blair "excuse us" Phoenix nods as he thinks to Nate 'tell me everything he says'

'of course, my love' replies Nate, he then tells Phoenix everything that his father had said before introducing him to a man who has some Summer Internships that Nate could apply to. Chuck walks up to Blair to talk to her, Phoenix scowls at him and he walks past Nate, looking pissed off so Nate's father tells Nate to try and calm Phoenix down, he knows how bad Phoenix's temper is.

The two escape to Chuck's suite where they strip off their clothes and fuck on the bed. Ten minutes later they hear a gasp, they turn to see Blair staring at them, eyes wide and a smirk on her face. She tells Phoenix that Serena is on her way up, Nate and Phoenix look at each other and rush out of bed, they had set up a plan for Serena.

Serena arrives in the hotel room thinking that she's meeting up with Nate to talk as Blair, Phoenix and Nate shimmer out of the room. Ten minutes later Nate and Blair enter the room together to find Serena in there, Blair pretends to not be happy about it (which she's not anyway) and she asks "what is she doing here ?"

"I was meeting Nate"

"just to talk, I swear," says Nate. Blair turns to Nate and says "you said you'd never speak to her again"

"you said that?" asks Serena slightly hurt before she asks "why would you?"

"you can't be trusted" replies Blair

"it's not Serena's fault," says Nate causing Blair to exclaim "don't defend her"

"I asked her to come," says Nate.

"Oh, so you do wanna talk to her?" asks Blair looking angry.

"yes, to explain why I'm not talking to her" replies Nate before Phoenix enters the room and asks "what the hell is going on?"

"Nate was meeting Serena in here" replies Blair.

"only to talk," Nate says to Phoenix before he says telepathically 'it was only fair to warn Serena'

'I understand but Blair doesn't' replies Phoenix. Blair then says to Nate and Serena "maybe I'll leave you so that you finish that conversation" stepping back a bit. Serena steps forward and says "oh, no, I'll go, let you guys get back to your quickie"

"it wasn't a quickie" exclaims Blair, clearly disturbed by the idea before she says "sex is actually a big deal to some of us, including Phoenix who has only had sex with his boyfriend"

"Oh, yeah, I can see that, Chuck's bed? Very romantic, classy too" replies Serena.

Blair then says to Serena "oh, like you ?" she smiles and says "I'll bet your new friend Dan would love to hear how classy you are" she leaves the room. Serena asks Nate and Phoenix "what, you really think she would tell him ?"

"it's Blair" they reply before they rush out of the room. Serena yells at them for telling Blair. They rush towards where they see Blair talking to Dan, they hear her reply to Dan's question of where Serena was, saying "as a matter of fact, I do"

"Blair" Serena calls out as they get to Blair and Dan who says to her "Serena, there you are" before asking "where were you ?"

"she was waiting in a hotel room. For my boyfriend" replies Blair.

"to talk," says Serena.

"about why we weren't talking"

"that doesn't sound as smart the second time," says Blair

"why weren't you talking ?" asks Dan. Serena doesn't reply before Dan asks "is something going on ?"

"yes, there is" replies Chuck as he joins them causing Dan to say "oh, exactly what this situation needs, Chuck" making his dislike for the guy clear. He then asks "now what is going on ?"

"We were just getting to that" replies Blair.

"Blair, please don't do this" begs Serena

"sorry," says Blair before asking her "did you wanna tell him ?"

"I'll tell him," says Chuck causing Blair, Nate and Phoenix to turn to him and ask "you know ?"

"I know everything" replies Chuck causing Phoenix to scoff mentally as Dan says "and apparently I know nothing"

"Look Dan, it was a long time ago, and I regret it" Serena tells Dan before Chuck says "look, Serena, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl" he then says "so you tried to sleep with your best friend's boyfriend, I kind of admire you for it"

"so that true ?" Dan asks Serena who can't look at Dan in the eyes as Blair says "well, then she ran away. And lied about it, at least when Phoenix left, he told us why" she then says to Dan "I just thought you should know, before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl and her perfect world, then get left alone with no one but your Cabbage Patch Kid"

"Cabbage Patch ?" asks Phoenix and Nate before Dan asks Blair "did you talk to my sister ?"

"yes, Little Jenny" says Chuck before he says "I do believe she and I have some unfinished business" Dan is about to stand up for his sister but is interrupted when Phoenix suddenly grabs Chuck's balls and says in a whisper "you stay away from her or else, I will rip off your testicles for your next conquest to wear as earrings, and don't think I won't either" Phoenix lets go of Chuck's balls before he says "I need to have my hand sterilised now, Nate, wanna help ?" Nate nods but before they walk off Phoenix kicks Chuck between the legs as Phoenix had heard what Chuck was thinking of saying to Dan. He walks off with Nate following, Dan leaves the Brunch and Serena asks Blair "happy now ?"

"not even close" replies Blair as she walks away. Serena leaves to chase after Dan leaving Chuck whimpering on the ground. 

* * *

An hour after the Brunch Phoenix, Blair and Nate are in Phoenix's room with Dorota, Phoenix is placing five candles down onto the ground in a circle, Blair asks what they are doing, Nate tells her that she'll see soon. Phoenix uses his pyrokinesis to light the candies before he chants

_*"Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me,_

_I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide"*_

* * *

A swirl of lights appears, once they're gone they see a very stern looking woman with brown hair and brown eyes appear. She looks around the room, she then asks Phoenix "who are the ladies ?"

"Blair Waldorf" Blair introduces herself as she steps forward before she introduces Dorota who bows at Phoenix's great-grandmother. Grams turns to the two teenage and asks "why have you summoned me here ?"

"we were wondering what Handfasting was", says Nate, shocking Dorota, Blair and Grams

"it's a magical marriage ceremony" she replies before she says "but you will need a high priestess to do for you

"how do we find one ?" asks Blair.

"I am one and I would be honoured to do it if you wanted," says Grams.

"yes, that's one thing off the check-list then, once I create a check-list" says Blair, she suddenly decides to actually make the check-list now so she writes down everything that the handfasting ceremony will need on one piece of paper and what she'll need for the huge wedding on a different piece of paper much the Grams' approval, Grams tells Phoenix that she likes his sister since she doesn't really need a man at all, Phoenix tells his great Grams that Blair had always been like that with Nate agreeing the entire time. Once Blair is done with the list she asks Grams if there is anything to add to either list and Grams says "an arch for the handfasting ceremony, a huge one" Blair nods and writes it down.

That night Phoenix and Nate lay in bed, naked after having a third round, Nate says to Phoenix "I hope that Dan is OK, he seemed pretty upset"

"he'll be fine, I have a feeling that things are going to be very interesting in the next few months" replies Phoenix

* * *

_Well, Serena's mystery man is a mystery no longer. His name is- Oh, who cares? Now that he and S are over, so are his fifteen minutes. But his sister, Jenny was spotted with a new dress. Gifted from Blair herself. Everyone knows an Eleanor Waldorf original is the uniform of B's private army. But will J be a loyal soldier, or will she side with S's rebel forces? And as for S herself? We hear that she left today's brunch with no friends, no boy, and nowhere left to run._

_It looks like the ultimate insider has become a total outsider. It's your move, Serena. And you know who will be watching. Gossip Girl._

* * *

_There's plenty of upside to being the spawn of the fabulously wealthy. But the downside? Super successful parents expect nothing less from their offspring. And when it comes to college, that means the Ivies. It's more than just getting into college, it's setting a course for the rest of your life. And for those few who aren't legacies? The pressures are no less. When parents have sacrificed for their children's futures, what kid would want to let them down?_

* * *

Phoenix helps Blair get ready for school as he had gotten dressed already, they leave the penthouse together and head to school. When they are at school they see Nate heading in. 

* * *

At the assembly (which Phoenix was also at thanks to being a year ahead in the school) they listen as the Constance Julliard Girls Choir sing Glamourous.

He listens as the headmaster and headmistress talks, he hears Chuck ask Nate "Nathaniel, a little wake and bake ?"

"we have our interviews today"

"my point exactly, I have my one-hitter" replies Chuck smiling, Phoenix grips Nate's leg tightly and says to him telepathically 'don't even think about it, you do not want to screw up your interview' Nate shakes his head at Chuck who scoffs and heads to the corner to smoke up. Phoenix hears Kati asks quietly "have you seen Serena ?"

"I wonder where she is," says Isabel.

"you know what I wonder? How I'm going to hear anything about Yale with all this talk about Serena" says Blair, annoyed at the two girls. The headmistress keeps talking. Blair asks after a minute "so Serena's really not here ?"

"that's what I said" replies Kati

"when you weren't supposed to be talking," says Isabel. They listen to the headmaster and headmistress as they talk before the assembly ends.

After the assembly had ended Phoenix joins his sister and her friends as they leave the room, they see Serena talking to Dan, they walk up to her as Dan leaves. Blair says to Serena "oh, too bad you missed the assembly. Not that it matters. Brown doesn't offer degrees in slut" Serena chuckles as Blair, Kati, Isabel and Phoenix walk away. 

* * *

_Spotted: S not-so-fashionably late and dressed down by B. Game on Ladies._

* * *

(The Gym Class scene is the same as it is on the TV Show)

* * *

_Hey, Upper East Siders. We hear that World War III just broke out, and it's wearing knee socks. Choose your side or run and hide. We have a feeling this one is to the death._

* * *

While Nate is doing his Dartmouth interview Phoenix is sitting in the courtyard, he is going over Blair's checklist for his and Nate's wedding, luckily no one else is in the courtyard at this time but he can see people walking towards the courtyard so he puts the list away just as Nate joins him, he doesn't look happy making Phoenix ask "do I even want to know?"

"I got the Dartmouth Usher thing but..."

"someone else wanted it and wasn't happy" finishes Phoenix before he asks "who?"

"Dan Humprey and the way he reacted wasn't cool, at all"

"want me to vanquish him?" asks Phoenix in a joking manner. Nate chuckles a bit, shakes his head and says "Nah, I'll do the ushering job and hope that I understand what the hell the usher's talking about"

"I'll help," says Phoenix.

"Dan said to read 'The Petting Zoo', it's the Usher's book or something"

"I'll help you read it," says Phoenix, his phone then rings, Phoenix answers it by saying "hello, your majesty, how may I be on service to you?" Phoenix's face turns angry all of a sudden and he exclaims "Serena did what?" he then asks "want me to curse her?" Phoenix suddenly gets a sly grin on his face and says "oh really? Well, that's interesting, tell me how it goes" he hangs up the phone and says to Nate "that was Blair, Serena attacked Blair and Blair's recruited Chuck in order to destroy Serena"

"this is getting out of control," says Nate shaking his head.

"I was hoping that the plans for you know what would distract her but..."

"it's not and now we have to find a way to stop this before it gets worse"

"exactly," says Phoenix. The two get up from their seats and head back to the Waldorf Penthouse where Blair is before going to Nate's house, grabbing 'The Petting Zoo' on the way there. 

* * *

Nate, Phoenix and Blair are together in at Nate's house, Nate is laying on the couch trying the read 'The Petting Zoo', Blair is sitting on the couch reading a magazine and Phoenix is laying on top of Nate's stomach in his fox animagus form, Blair's phone rings, she answers it by saying "Mom? How's Paris?" with a sly smirk that tells Phoenix that she's plotting.

Phoenix hears Chuck say over the phone "you're not going to believe where I've found our little princess"

"Really?" asks Blair looking sly. Phoenix sits up, looks at Blair who turns to him and says to Phoenix and Nate "I have to go, have fun you too" she then gets up and leaves. Leaving the two alone for a while. 

* * *

The next day, the engaged couple are at the Constance and St Judes Mixer, Nate is talking to the Dartmouth Rep while Phoenix talks to the Columbia Rep. The band is playing some soft jazz music when Serena enters with her mother and brother, when Serena sees Blair she turns and asks her mother "do you see the Yale rep?"

"I thought you wanted to go to Brown and Blair wanted to go to Yale," says Mrs Van De Woodsen. They start walking into the event as Serena says "yea, I know"

Sometime later Phoenix and Nate head to the refreshment table which Dan Humprey is manning while he talks to Serena, when the two get there Serena turns to them and says "hey" but the two ignore her so she asks them "Wait, you're seriously not gonna talk to me? Like, literally not speak?" the two turn to her, Nate says "hey" while Phoenix says "hi" causing her to say "Oh, much better" she turns to Dan and says "thanks guys" before she walks away. Once they are alone Dan asks Nate "so? Um... What's he like?"

"like a Dartmouth English Lit professor, I have nothing in common with" replies Nate. Dan nods before Nate says "guess I could tell him everything I have I got because I'm an Archibald" Phoenix rolls his eyes at the jab at Dan.

"you should mention Dr Seuss," Dan tells Nate before he says "Theodor Geisel is his real name, he went to Dartmouth, uh... Hall got his idea for  _The Petting Zoo_ from  _The Lorax_ " Nate gets confused and asks "the what?"

" _The Lorax_  is a book from Dr Seuss" says Phoenix to Nate who nods in understanding before Dan says to him "Um... you know what, never mind, just mention how his prose style is influenced by early Faulkner, you'll be alright" Dan sees Nate's confusion and says "uh, or not" Nate thinks for a minute before he turns to Dan and says holding up two drinks "Phoenix and I were actually gonna get some fresh air" he then asks Dan "how about you take these over to him?" he hands over two glasses to Dan who looks surprised and after a minute he nods before he grabs the two glasses and walks over to the Dartmouth Rep, Dan starts to talk him making Nate smile which makes Phoenix smile but before they leave the party Phoenix gets a premonition. In his premonition he sees his mother working on the chandelier before his aunt Piper arrives, the two talk for a bit before they head into the kitchen, he gets a flash forward of his aunt Phoebe entering house meaning that the three of them are reunited, he gets another flash forward where he sees Phoebe reading from the Book of Shadows and the chandelier light up.

The vision skips ahead to the three of them of standing as one and vanquishing a warlock before the vision ends. Phoenix turns to Nate who asks Phoenix "what did you see?"

"my mother and two aunts reunited and them becoming The Charmed Ones" Nate widens his eyes at what that means as it means that Phoenix can finally be reunited with his birth mother and his aunts.

The two go to walk away from the party when Nate's dad grabs Nate and asks "where do you think you're going?" looking pissed off.

"home" replies Nate.

"I don't think so," says Nate's dad before he says "now get back out there and finish what you started"

"you mean what you started?" asks Nate, he pulls his arm away and says "I don't wanna go to Dartmouth" his dad looks surprised before Nate says "there, I said it, now back off" Nate's dad just stands there as Nate and Phoenix leave the party, just before Blair's scheme backfires in her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.
> 
> THIS IS THE FIRST VERSION OF THIS STORY. I HAVE SEVERAL OTHER VERSIONS AT THE MOMENT WHICH HAVE DIFFERENT FANDOM CROSSOVER IN THE STORY. VERSION 2 HAS GLEE, VERSION 3 HAS GLEE AND DESCENDANTS, VERSION 4 HAS GLEE, DESCENDANTS AND RIVERDALE. I WILL BE WORKING ON A VERSION 5 WHICH WILL HAVE VAMPIRE DIARIES/THE ORIGINALS ALONG WITH GLEE AND DESCENDANTS. I MIGHT DO A VERSION WITH VAMPIRE DIARIES/THE ORIGINALS, GLEE, DESCENDANTS AND RIVERDALE.


End file.
